


We could be safer, just for one day

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accountant James, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bank Robbery, Dog trainer Keith, Established James/Keith, Hostage Situations, Kosmo is Keith's service dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: “Hey babe, what’s up?” James asked. His boyfriend rarely called during the day, usually too busy with his own work.Heavy breathing filled the line before Keith answered. He was whispering, but James could still hear the panic in his voice.“James, ther- there’s men with guns and I don’t- I’m hiding they’re going to find me I have Kosmo with me what if-““Keith? Baby calm down! Where are you?” James stood from his desk, not even caring that his boss was going to kill him for leaving work. Keith was in trouble, possibly hurt and scared. He needed him.Day 24 of Writer's Month; setting prompt; superheros/supervillains





	We could be safer, just for one day

**Author's Note:**

> Me: James needs a superhero name.  
My brain: the flash  
Me: no  
My brain: okay, well, how about, um, the flash?  
Me No!  
My brain:... the speedster? 
> 
> I don't even watch flash, y'all, I'm so tired. Don't judge me for not actually naming him, it was either flash or zoom and both suck (no offense!).
> 
> I generally don't really like damsel-in-distress Keith, but I was feeling anxious today, so I projected onto Keith. 
> 
> To literally nobody's surprise at this point, this is unedited. Feel free to point out any mistakes, of which, I'm sure, there are many.
> 
> Title is from David Bowie's "Heroes"

“Hey babe, what’s up?” James asked. His boyfriend rarely called during the day, usually too busy with his own work. 

Heavy breathing filled the line before Keith answered. He was whispering, but James could still hear the panic in his voice. 

“James, ther- there’s men with guns and I don’t- I’m hiding they’re going to find me I have Kosmo with me what if-“ 

“Keith? Baby calm down! Where are you?” James stood from his desk, not even caring that his boss was going to kill him for leaving work. Keith was in trouble, possibly hurt and scared. He needed him. 

“Th-The bank. The one we usually go to. They just came in with guns and James, I'm so scared. Kosmo’s trying so hard but I’m so scared.” 

James’ heart broke. He had never heard his boyfriend sound so small. Usually he was so strong, but everyone had their breaking point. James just wished Keith never found his. James ducked into a nearby alley, not caring if anyone saw him. Keith had his full attention. 

“Keith, do your deep breathing okay? Kosmo’s with you, can you feel his fur? What about the ground? Focus on something tangible. Help is coming, I swear baby. I need to call someone, I’m so sorry. Help is coming, I promise. I love you.” 

James nearly sobbed at the tremor in Keith’s voice. “Okay, I love you too.” 

The line disconnected, and James immediately called his mfes. 

“Boss! We were just going to call you! There’s a situation at-“ Nadia’s overly cheery voice clashed with the serious of the situation. 

“At the bank, I know. Keith’s there. I need you to provide support. They’re armed.” 

“We’ll be there asap, don’t do anything too rash, boss.” Kinkade replied. 

“Noted,” James replied and ended the call. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and shucked off his pants and shoes. Taking advantage of his speed, he pulled on his suit and started running.

He had only gotten his powers in the last few weeks, and his suit was still a prototype. It was a horrible orange colour that made James feel like a traffic cone, but Nadia insisted on it, stating that they needed it for scientific reasons. James would call bullshit, but well, she was the scientist. He was just good at maths. 

He followed the sound of sirens and arrived at the bank in no time. It was his and Keith’s local one, so he was fairly familiar with the layout. He snuck in the back, grateful that nobody had thought to lock it. 

He slowed down and peeked down the hall. There was nobody in sight. To his left was where the front of the bank was, to his right probably where the money was stored. Hoping that Keith could hold out for another few minutes, he took the right. 

He was met with three men, wearing bizarre Trump masks. They looked homemade. They were shoving money into bags, not caring that some was falling to the floor. One had a gun in his hands and was guarding the door. The other door. 

James took them out easily, his speed easily letting him take advantage of them. It was nearly comical how slowly they moved when he used their powers. To him, it felt like everyone else was in slow motion. 

Those three taken out, James checked the rest of the back and made his way to the front. He had to be much more careful here, since he didn’t want one of the hostages to be injured. He didn’t know if they had found Keith and Kosmo yet, and he prayed they hadn’t. 

He peeked around the corner and into the front. There were two men inside, one standing guard over the hostages, the other digging around behind the counter. Both were armed. James did a quick head count of the hostages and noted that neither Keith nor Kosmo were present. 

Suddenly, the lights inside flickered off. There was a loud and deliberate banging from the back. James smirked. His team had arrived. He ducked into a closet when one of the guys went back to check, leaving him for his team to deal with. He waited until the last one’s back was turned, sprinted in and knocked him out. 

The hostages looked at him in shock, and he held a finger to his lips. “Did any of you see a man, dark hair, kind of broody, with a dog?” One of the tellers nodded and pointed down a small hallway that James hadn’t noticed. 

“Okay, thank you. Make your way slowly and quietly out of the building. The police will take care of you.” 

The poor group were in shock, but they obediently got to their feet. James watched as they made it to freedom, and then turned his attention back to the hallway. He slowly crept down, listening out for Keith. He opened the doors, one buy one, listening out for his boyfriend. 

The last door in the hall was a tiny closet. James nearly turned back, since it didn’t seem to be big enough to fit his boyfriend, never mind his massive dog. Slowly, the door creaked open, to reveal Keith and Kosmo piled onto of each other.

James sighed with relief, Keith seemed fine, physically at least. “Keith, baby, your safe.” 

Keith’s head shot up, and confusion washed over his face. “James? Is that you?” 

Shit. James had been so caught up with finding Keith, he forgot that he had no clue about James’ crime fighting secret life. He chuckled nervously, “Surprise? I swear, I was going to tell you, but I didn’t know h-“ 

James cut off with an oof as a body collided with him. Keith had launched himself onto him, clinging to his chest and shoulders. His hair got caught in James’ mouth, but James didn’t mind. 

“It’s okay, your safe now. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on twitter! 
> 
> [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
